Happy Birthday Tony
by ForeverFallenForeverLost
Summary: Tony gets a surprise for his birthday. The rest of the team is just as surprised as Tony when a stripper bursts out of the cake.


It was Tony's birthday and Clint thought it would be a good idea to get a stripper to pop out of a cake. So Bruce had helped him set up the whole thing. That night they were all at the party enjoying themselves when the cake was wheeled out. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday. At the end of the song the cake popped open to reveal Loki in sexy red lingerie. They were all shocked.

"Brother what are you doing in that cake" Thor asked him. Loki chose to ignore him keeping his eyes fixed on Tony as he walked forward.

This wasn't your plan was it Clint." Bruce asked his eyes trained on Loki.

"I'm still trying to figure out how he got in there when I was sure it was a female stripper that got in that cake." Clint said dumbstruck.

"Loki is a shape shifter." Thor threw into the conversation. They both turned to look at Thor.

Loki's hips swayed slightly as he walked toward Tony. His green eyes locked with the other man's. He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder as he sat down in his lap. He leaned forward slightly.

"Happy Birthday Stark." He whispered. Music began to play and Loki moved his hips to the beat. He took one of Tony's hands and placed it on his thigh.

"I am so out of here." Natasha said turning to leave.

"Me too." Steve said following her out of the room. Thor made to move toward the pair but was blocked by a force field.

"So what evil scheme do you have planned?" Tony asked the man dancing in his lap. Loki gave him a mock innocent face.

"Oh no scheme." He said his breath ghosting across the other man's face. He trailed a hand down the front of Tony's shirt. "I just want to make sure you have a very special birthday."

Bruce turned to leave dragging Clint along with him. Thor made to move toward them yet again and found his path still block. Loki turned his head to acknowledge his brother.

"Come now Thor let me have my fun." He started to unbutton Tony's shirt his eyes still on Thor. "Though you are welcome to watch." He added on.

"Loki, do not say such filthy things." He said before storming out. Now it was just Tony and Loki in the room. Loki looked back at his prey and continued to unbutton his shirt. Once his task was finished he pushed it back off of Tony's shoulders. Tony gave Loki a sly smile.

"You really had them confused." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh yes. I quite enjoyed their surprise." Loki replied. He leaned forward kissing Tony passionately. Their lips parting as their tongues met. Tony hands tangled into Loki's hair as they kissed. He pulled on it lightly. Loki moaned into their kiss. They pulled apart looking into each other's eyes. Tony lifted Loki up as he got up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked to the couch.

He dropped Loki onto the couch before climbing on top of him. He ripped off Loki's lingerie. Tony then found himself pushed back and onto the other side of the couch. He began placing heated kisses to Tony's exposed chest. Loki took one of Tony's nipples into his mouth his tongue flicking across it genitally before he bit down.

Tony moaned as Loki kissed and nipped at his flesh. When Loki reached his trousers he removed them quickly, taking Tony's boxers with them. He placed a kiss to the tip of the other mans cock. He then took it into his mouth his tongue licking along the base as he sucked. Tony's hips bucked forward slightly and his fingers dug into Loki's hair.

"God Loki you are so good at that." he panted out. Loki hummed in response send another jolt of pleasure through Tony. He sucked on Tony's cock a bit longer before moving back up to kiss him. Loki then stuck three fingers into Tony's mouth.

"Suck." he ordered. Once he was satisfied they were wet enough he removed them. He brought his hand down to his rear and positioned one finger at his entrance. Loki slowly pushed it in. He worked the finger inside himself before pushing in a second, then a third. "Tell me how much you want to be inside me Stark." he teased as he pumped the fingers in and out of himself

"I could tell you." Tony grabbed his arm pulling the fingers out. He then pushed his cock in. Loki's back arched as he was entered. His finger nails dug into Tony's skin. "But I would rather show you." They stayed still for a moment as Loki adjusted.

"Move." Loki said. Tony obliged him. His thrusts started out slow and teasing. "Harder." Loki moaned. Tony gave a sharp thrust at the command but then picked up his pace. Loki grabbed Tony's arms and pinned them above his head as he road the other man. They were were moaning and panting like animals.

Tony thrust into the other with wild abandon. Loki pushed back as he was thrust into. It wasn't long before both were nearing their release. Loki came first with a low growl. His muscles tightening around Tony's cock. It didn't take long for Tony to follow and after a few more thrusts he came with a cry of Loki's name.

Loki lay against Tony's chest now sated. The two just lay there for a moment in silence. Loki then got up using his magic to dress himself. He looked back at other man.

"Till next time Stark." he said before disappearing.


End file.
